Los consuelos del Inesperado: CFU in Spanish
by Firestar08
Summary: Cuándo un fuego empieza en el Dursleys, Harry es cerrado en su alacena. El es fogotten como sus prisas de parientes de escapar. ... ¿Qué sucederá a él?
1. 1

*sssChapter 1sss*  
  
Hostigue inclinado contra la pared de la alacena, jadeando levemente. Utilizando un pedazo del harapo, â‚¨â‚¦l lo apretáƒ³ al brazo, tratando de parar la sangre que gotea. Esto era el quinto tiempo su táƒ­o tenido lo golpea esa semana. El era ahora nusing un brazo roto, la pierna, el tobillo, y máƒ¡s.  
  
El suspiráƒ³ amargamente en la oscuridad. El no cuidáƒ³ ya. Nada importáƒ³ ahora que Sirius se fue. Y sin Sirius, su vida era vacáƒ­a, sin sentido. El temor lo habáƒ­a dejado, y áƒ©l tuvo largo renunciáƒ³. Renunciáƒ³ la esperanza. El sentáƒ­a la culpa que come lejos en áƒ©l todo el tiempo. El adoráƒ³ Sirius máƒ¡s que áƒ©l adoráƒ³ la vida áƒ©l mismo. Pero ahora, su padrino fue ido. á‚¿Quiáƒ©n cuidáƒ³? Todos áƒ©l supo dibujaráƒ­a eventualmente lejos de áƒ©l, lo saliendo sáƒ³lo.  
  
Hostigue miráƒ³ el cuchillo que yaciendo en el piso con un destello en sus ojos. El lo chasqueáƒ³, mirar, como la sangre arrolláƒ³ abajo el brazo. El supo era fatal si áƒ©l perdiáƒ³ demasiado sangre, pero lo que lo hicieron importa cuando todos trataron el láƒ­quido precioso dentro de áƒ©l como si no fuera nada máƒ¡s que agua. El miráƒ³ el rastro delgado de sangre con la satisfacciáƒ³n, casi como si áƒ©l mirara otra persona. El sentáƒ­a un latido que pica en el brazo, pero áƒ©l dio la bienvenida y gozáƒ³ el dolor; embotáƒ³ la culpa y la pena eternas.  
  
á‚¡El estaba a punto de caer dormido cuando áƒ©l oyáƒ³ de repente que alguien chilla, "el FUEGO!" Hostigue sentado, aturdido, como áƒ©l oyáƒ³ los sonidos de la trituraciáƒ³n pies alrededor de áƒ©l.  
  
El oyáƒ³ un choque y supo inmediatamente que el resto de la casa habáƒ­a venido chocar abajo alrededor de áƒ©l. Las llamas lamieron en la alacena, el calor que agobia, el olor de ceniza y humo que lo estrangulan, lo asfixiando..  
  
Hostigue no máƒ¡s largo cuidado. El estaba agradecido, para áƒ©l supo que áƒ©l moriráƒ­a. Muera, y todo el dolor y el tormento estaráƒ­an sobre. Las emociones: doliáƒ³, la cáƒ³lera, la culpa, la vergáƒ¼enza, el amor, la pena; todo que y máƒ¡s, arremolináƒ¡ndose alrededor de dentro de áƒ©l, amenazando a rociar sobre. El cerráƒ³ sus ojos, esperando el fuego para venir lentamente y para devorarlo.  
  
Nunca vino.  
  
Chasquear sus ojos abren, áƒ©l encontráƒ³ una luz azul que lo rodea. La luz giraba, luchaba y azotaba fuera en el fuego. Lentamente, jamáƒ¡s tan lentamente, las llamas desaparecieron, girando el todo a un montáƒ³n de ceniza gris y triste.  
  
'No,' Harry pensáƒ³, su mente no registrando lo que habáƒ­a sucedido. El habáƒ­a sido tan feliz, asáƒ­ que agradecido que su vida miserable estaráƒ­a sobre. ... Pero ahora, todo espera eran quebrado, una vez máƒ¡s. Quizáƒ¡ Vernon habáƒ­a tenido razáƒ³n. El/era/un ejemplar anormal. Pueda ni muera apropiadamente.  
  
De repente, alláƒ­ un torbellino que se arremolina aparecido antes de áƒ©l, girando. El viento aflojáƒ³ y una mujeres dieron un paso fuera de amist la tempestad. Ella tuvo ojos ricos y negros de pelo y lavanda los colores de amatistas resplandecientes.  
  
"Hostiga," las mujeres dijeron. Su voz era suave, apaciguar, apacible. ... para la primera vez desde que Sirius' la muerte, Harry sentáƒ­a levemente aliviado.  
  
"Soy Shiara," las mujeres dijeron. "Diosa del Amor, de la Necesidad, y de la Justicia. Usted me puede llamar Dama Shiara."  
  
á‚¿ "Era usted el que paráƒ³ el fuego?" Hostigue preguntado cautelosamente.  
  
"Sáƒ­, era I.."  
  
á‚¿ "Por quáƒ©?" Su voz era suave y deprimida. á‚¿ "Por quáƒ© tuvo usted que lo hacer? Quise terminar."  
  
"Me mira, el niáƒ±o." Hostigue sentáƒ­a como si una mano invisible levantara el mentáƒ³n. Levantando la cabeza, áƒ©l se forzáƒ³ a mirar en las diosas' ojos.  
  
"Hostiga," la Dama miráƒ³ directamente en áƒ©l, lo penetrando con su mirada. "Niáƒ±o, recuerda, nunca pierde la esperanza. Ningáƒºn asunto lo que sucede, usted nunca debe perder la esperanza."  
  
á‚¿ "Quáƒ© es hacer ahora?"  
  
"Usted corre peligro. El fuego fue puesto hoy por Comedores de Muerte. Ellos han puesto Sellar fuerte los Encantos en la puerta y ventanas, previniendo sus parientes de escapar. Lo siento al dáƒ­a que Vernon, la Petunia, y Dudley Dursley han perecido en el fuego." La Dama se detuvo. "En cuanto a usted, poco uno, usted sáƒ³lo tiene una oportunidad. Una oportunidad y la elecciáƒ³n. Para ser seguro, para sobrevivir, usted debe comenzar de nuevo. Todos creeráƒ¡n que usted ha muerto en el fuego. Yo se lo mandaráƒ© a otro guardiáƒ¡n."  
  
"Pero yo no quiero --. " Harry empezáƒ³.  
  
"Niáƒ±o," la Dama dijo firmemente. á‚¿ "Piensa usted que su padrino habráƒ­a querido que usted fuera miserable? á‚¿Piensa usted que áƒ©l habráƒ­a querido sentirse como esto? Hostigue, por favor, no renuncie. Para su consideraciáƒ³n de padrino."  
  
á‚¿ "Dáƒ³nde estáƒ¡ usted me mandando?" Hostigue preguntado finalmente, rindiáƒ©ndose.  
  
"Temo que yo no lo pueda decir actualmente. Usted averiguaráƒ¡ pronto bastante." La dama Shiara sonriáƒ³. "Esta persona, usted tiene aversiáƒ³n a. Mas confáƒ­o que usted trataráƒ¡ su llevarsese mejor y para tolerar uno al otro. Recuerde, Harry, para Sirius' la consideraciáƒ³n."  
  
á‚¿ "Quáƒ© tal mi apariencia?"  
  
La Dama ondeáƒ³ la mano en el aire. Hostigue sentáƒ­a un golpe ventoso de brisa en su cara. Lentamente, áƒ©l comenzáƒ³ a cambiar. El pelo creciáƒ³ máƒ¡s largo y máƒ¡s recto mientras áƒ©l creciáƒ³ acerca de unos pocos pies máƒ¡s altos. La piel era palidece como como jamáƒ¡s de la falta de la luz del sol, pero de sus ojos cambiados de esmeralda-verde a una sombra del fráƒ­o, helado azul. El no máƒ¡s largo necesitáƒ³ sus gafas y aunque su famosa cicatriz habáƒ­a desaparecido completamente, áƒ©l todaváƒ­a lo podráƒ­a sentirse.  
  
"Esto es la magia espiritual," la diosa explicáƒ³. "Tan ningunos magos seráƒ¡n capaces de discernir máƒ¡gico en usted." Ella miráƒ³ el a chico alto y determináƒ³ delante de áƒ©l.  
  
Hostigue cabeceado, sus ojos que endurecen con la resoluciáƒ³n nueva. á‚¿ "Jamáƒ¡s lo veráƒ© yo otra vez?"  
  
"Sáƒ­, encontraráƒ© una manera de comunicar con usted." La Dama sonriáƒ³. "Buena suerte."  
  
Hary sentáƒ­a una ráƒ¡faga de girar de viento alrededor de áƒ©l, recogiendo la velocidad. El apretáƒ³ sus ojos cierran como el espacio de mundo alrededor de áƒ©l. Cuáƒ¡ndo el torbellino paráƒ³, áƒ©l fue ido.  
  
*áƒŸáƒŸáƒŸEnd de ChapteráƒŸáƒŸáƒŸ* 


	2. 2

sssChapter 2sss*  
  
Cuâ‚¨â‚¢ndo Harry abriáƒ³ sus ojos, áƒ©l se encontráƒ³ en un espacio grande. Asáƒ­ que esto era probablemente donde áƒ©l permaneceráƒ­a. El quiso levantarse, investigar y ver quiáƒ©n viváƒ­a aquáƒ­, pero el mundo giraba alrededor áƒ©l. Las piernas desplomadas debajo de áƒ©l como el mundo fue negro.  
  
*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*  
  
Seveus Snape se sentaba en sus cuartos, sortin por sus papeles cuando su barrio-monitor se fue. Algo, o alguien, habáƒ­a activado los barrios del Seáƒ±oráƒ­o de Snape. Alguien estaba aquáƒ­. El pensamiento que lo era probablemente Comedores de Muerte mandados por Voldemort, áƒ©l se paráƒ³, y deslizar una máƒ¡scara de emotionless en su cara, saliáƒ³ O el cuarto. Los Comedores de la Muerte generalmente lo encontraron en la sala de recibo. El cruce de la cocina, áƒ©l stode sobre y tirada abierta la puerta. Calladamente, áƒ©l entráƒ³ el cuarto. Y jadeado. En el piso era un acerca de la edad de diecisáƒ©is. Y alrededor del niáƒ±o era una piscina de sangre. Lept de Severus arriba y desbordáƒ³ a la figura arrugada. Recieving no respuesta, áƒ©l levitáƒ³ el chico en un cerca de la sofáƒ¡. Esto no era alguien áƒ©l recoginized. Definately no un estudiante de Hogwarts. El chico tuvo, lo que áƒ©l podráƒ­a decir, varios huesos rotos inclusive tres costillas magulladas. Pero eso lo sorprendiáƒ³ era aáƒºn máƒ¡s las muchas cicatrices y las magulladuras que cubren la cara de chico y cuerpo. Definately un signo del abuso. El estaba en medio de la curaciáƒ³n del brazo de chico cuando el niáƒ±o moviáƒ³. á‚¿ "Hola?" Severus llamáƒ³ cuidadosamente, sintiáƒ©ndose levemente insensato. El chico abriáƒ³ sus ojos y como Severus miráƒ³, áƒ©l vio un parpadeo de mosca de sorpresa a traváƒ©s de las caracteráƒ­sticas de chico. Un minuto máƒ¡s tarde, la sorpresa fue enmascarada por el fráƒ­o neutral. Fascinar. Severus supo de muy poco otros quien podráƒ­an cubrir su realidad con tal control. Quáƒ© enfriáƒ³ Severus al hueso era los ojos de niáƒ±o. Ellos eran helados- azul, el color del ocáƒ©ano profundo y misterioso. Pero en vez de la inocencia usual que áƒ©l fue utilizado a ver, habáƒ­a una orilla dura y fráƒ­a. Ellos no eran los ojos de un niáƒ±o despreocupado, pero de los ojos de un hombre viejo que habáƒ­a visto a mucho. Ellos miraron fijamente en uno al otro para lo que pareciáƒ³ una eternidad. Finalmente, Severus rompiáƒ³ el silencio. á‚¿ "Puedo preguntar yo quiáƒ©n usted es y quáƒ© usted hace aquáƒ­?" El hizo su voz mofáƒ¡ndose como y sardáƒ³nico como posible. El niáƒ±o mirado fijamente en áƒ©l, su mirada penetrante su alma, lo teniendo a la pared. "Soy Sebastien." á‚¿ "Quáƒ© hace usted aquáƒ­?" El chico continuáƒ³ examinarlo. Severus podráƒ­a sentirse un aura poderosa y máƒ¡gica en el aire. "Yo no sáƒ©. Fui Obliviated." La voz del chico era plana y emotionless. á‚¿Miráƒ³ Severus fijamente en el chico por un momento antes decir en un tono levemente máƒ¡s apacible, "lo que sucediáƒ³ a usted?" "Nada." La voz del niáƒ±o era firme y Severus tiritáƒ³ en el tono leve de la amenaza. Era claro que Sebastien toleraráƒ­a no argumento. Las Pociones Dominan mirado fijamente duramente en áƒ©l por un momento antes de decir, "bien. Usted tendráƒ¡ que permanecer aquáƒ­ para ahora. Hablaráƒ© al Profesor Dumbledore acerca de este maáƒ±ana. Venga." Severus miráƒ³ como el niáƒ±o procuráƒ³ pararse. El pareciáƒ³ inestable en pie.  
  
Advirtiendo esto, las Pociones Dominan alcanzados fuera y asido hombros de Sebastien. "Gracias." Esto era la primera vez el chico habáƒ­a parecido abierto antes que defensivo. Severus, presintiendo que la molestia de niáƒ±o en tener que depender de alguien, no contestáƒ³. Sebastian auxiliar a su cuarto. Severus miráƒ³ como el chico subiáƒ³ inestablemente en cama y durmiáƒ³ casi inmediatamente. Unconciously, áƒ©l alcanzáƒ³ arriba y se arrancáƒ³ las cubiertas, lo metiáƒ©ndose alrededor del chico. No haráƒ­a para resfriarse. El se sacudiáƒ³ fáƒ­sicamente. á‚¿Por quáƒ© pensaba áƒ©l tal cosa? Debe ser la falta del sueáƒ±o. Andando fuera de la sala, áƒ©l fue a su propio dormitorio, y a cambiar, durmiáƒ³ ráƒ¡pidamente.  
  
*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*  
  
Severus se despertáƒ³ de repente de su sueáƒ±o por un fuerte, perforando el chillido. á‚¿Quáƒ© pasaba? Sebastien. ... en la sala de recibo. ... Las memorias regresaron ráƒ¡pidamente a áƒ©l. Los chillidos parecieron estar viniendo del espacio de chico. á‚¿Quáƒ© podráƒ­a haber sucedido? Saltando arriba, Severus tiráƒ³ en batas y compitiáƒ³ por el vestáƒ­bulo, la varita en la mano. Empujando abierto la puerta, un mal de ojo en la punta de labios, áƒ©l dio un paso en encontrar.. .. El niáƒ±o zurraba alrededor en la cama, patear, chillar. á‚¡ "No, no! La culpa no es máƒ­a.. Yo no supe. .." Severus suspiráƒ³ en el alivio. Era sáƒ³lo una pesadilla. "Sebastien!" áƒ©l llamáƒ³ fuertemente, esperando despertarse el niáƒ±o. Sebastien no pareciáƒ³ oáƒ­rlo; su luchar creciáƒ³ máƒ¡s frenáƒ©tico y el chillar subiáƒ³ en volumen e intensidad. Severus se quedáƒ³ boquiabierto en el chico. El niáƒ±o mostraba los signos de la Maldiciáƒ³n de Cruciatus: stuggling, retorcer, marchitar en el dolor obvio.. Los dedos cavaron en las palmas, los dientes mordiendo furiosamente en labios, causáƒ¡ndose a sangrar.. á‚¿Todaváƒ­a, cáƒ³mo podráƒ­a ser? El niáƒ±o era apenas en una pesadilla.. á‚¿Cáƒ³mo podráƒ­a causar una pesadilla tanto dolor? á‚¡ "SEBASTIEN!" Severus gritáƒ³ como el chico de repente saltado arriba de la cama, los ojos que arrollan. Alcanzando fuera, las Pociones Dominan agarráƒ³ los hombros de chico, lo teniendo hacia abajo. Refocused de ojos de Sebastien levemente. Severus tiritáƒ³ y sentáƒ­a el pelo en la espalda de su subida de cuello. Los ojos del chico eran profundos, ensombreciáƒ³ las piscinas.. La angustia y la culpa crudas quemaron por los orbes expresivos de zafiro. Severus vio un destello de emociones: el dolor, la desesperaciáƒ³n, la cáƒ³lera, pena, la impotencia, la pena, doliáƒ³, la culpa, el rechazo... todo que y máƒ¡s, demasiados sentimientos para describir. Y habáƒ­a algo máƒ¡s. Las Pociones Dominan no lo podráƒ­a describir.. Ellos eran ojos de alguien que habáƒ­an sido forzados y habáƒ­an sido manejados a la orilla, de alguien que tuvieron largo arrugaron esperar cualquier acto de la bondad del mundo. No habáƒ­a la esperanza para la sobrevivencia. El aislamiento y el vacáƒ­o de esos orbes espantaron las Pociones Dominan a ningáƒºn fin. Con un de repente tiráƒ³n, los ojos de chico enfocaron una vez máƒ¡s. Severus vio que palmas de Sebastien sangraban donde sus clavos habáƒ­an cavado en ellos. á‚¿ "Es usted bien?" Severus preguntáƒ³ levemente difáƒ­cilmente despuáƒ©s que áƒ©l le habáƒ­a dado al chico una Pociáƒ³n Calmante. El no podráƒ­a olvidarse la mirada desesperada que áƒ©l habáƒ­a visto en los ojos de chico. El tuvo a menudo sentáƒ­a vergonzoso y vacáƒ­o despuáƒ©s que los muchos tormentos que áƒ©l habáƒ­a visto en las reuniones de Comedor de Muerte con Voldemort, pero con esto... esto era sáƒ³lo un chico. Un mero niáƒ±o. á‚¿Quáƒ© le habáƒ­a manejado tal posiciáƒ³n? "Soy fino." La respuesta se protegiáƒ³, defensivo. Esos ojos eran una vez máƒ¡s ilegibles. "Lo siento que yo lo despertáƒ©, seáƒ±or." á‚¿ "Lo hace tiene estos sueáƒ±os a menudo?" Una cabezada.  
  
á‚¿ "Son ellos generalmente esto... violento?" Sebastien miráƒ³ Severus, una mirada penetrante. Los ojos parecieron petrificarse las Pociones Dominan.. á‚¿Pareciendo profundo en esos orbes, áƒ©l vio la cáƒ³lera, el terror, la soledad, y... era que un destello de la compasiáƒ³n? Severus tiritáƒ³. ... esa mirada instruida, casi como si el chico supiera sus temores y la vergáƒ¼enza máƒ¡s profundos.. "Depende." Las Pociones Dominan metal se sacudiáƒ³ fuera de sus pensamientos. El sentimiento la molestia de chico, áƒ©l saliáƒ³ ráƒ¡pidamente el cuarto. Regresando poco despuáƒ©s, áƒ©l entregáƒ³ al niáƒ±o una Pociáƒ³n Durmiente sin sueáƒ±os. Los ojos de Sebastien demoraron en Severus' encara como áƒ©l downed la pociáƒ³n en un trago. Arrastráƒ¡ndose en la cama, el chico chuchicheáƒ³. "Gracias. Buenas noches, seáƒ±or." Despuáƒ©s de un momento de la vacilaciáƒ³n, Severus contestáƒ³ suavemente, "buenas noches, Sebastien."  
  
*áƒŸáƒŸáƒŸEnd del Capáƒ­tulo 2áƒŸáƒŸáƒŸ* 


	3. 3

*sssChapter 3sss*  
  
Hostigue se despertâ‚¨â‚® con un gemido. El sentáƒ­a extraáƒ±amente cáƒ³modo. No, áƒ©l definately no estaba con el Dursleys. Sus ojos chasquearon abierto como áƒ©l recordáƒ³ los acontecimientos del dáƒ­a antes: el fuego, la Dama Shiara, Snape..  
  
Hostigue tratáƒ³ de incorporarse, pero estremecido como disparo de dolor arriba su cuerpo. Las magulladuras en las que su táƒ­o habáƒ­a golpeado áƒ©l se destacáƒ³ tan claramente como jamáƒ¡s en la piel páƒ¡lida. Ademáƒ¡s, áƒ©l no estaba en el humor para el alimento. No despuáƒ©s del sueáƒ±o..  
  
El se estremeciáƒ³ como áƒ©l recordáƒ³ el sueáƒ±o. El habáƒ­a revivido tanto Cedric como Sirius' las muertes; Ambos lo habáƒ­an acusado de la matanzalos. El tuvo sentáƒ­a atroz, gritando cegando como su padrino se cayáƒ³ una vez máƒ¡s y flotáƒ³ a traváƒ©s del cuarto y bajo el velo, desapareciendo de la vista, como Voldemort es enfriando la voz llamáƒ³ fuera:  
  
Mate el sobrante.  
  
Hostigue estremecido involuntariamente. Era como si Cedric no significara nada, como si el Hufflepuff no era nada para que un sobrante, un error. Su cicatriz quemaba otra vez, picando irritantemente de vez en cuando. Y derrota de todo era que Snape lo habáƒ­a visto que se retuerce en su sueáƒ±o, vista su debilidad, lo oyáƒ³ que chilla y llora.  
  
El reloj tocáƒ³ para el desayuno, pero para Harry deliberadamente lo ignoráƒ³. El no quiso comer, no quiso encarar Snape. Ademáƒ¡s, no era como si áƒ©l se pudiera haber levantado sin caer.  
  
El fue aburrido muy. Afortunadamente, las estanteráƒ­a y los libros forraron la orilla de su cuarto. Mirando en las cubiertas, áƒ©l vio uno que leyáƒ³, "Pociones: El Arte de Hacer". á‚¡ 'Ah!' Hostigue pensáƒ³ sardáƒ³nicamente. 'Se imagina si Snape supo que ese Alfarero de Harry se sentaba en su biblioteca que lee acerca de Pociones de todas cosas.' á‚¡Levantando su voz, áƒ©l escatimáƒ³, "Pociones de Accio reservan!"  
  
Una docena los libros diferentes volaron a traváƒ©s del cuarto, aterrizando delante de Harry. Escoger un libro especáƒ­fico, áƒ©l desterráƒ³ el resto de ellos apoya a traváƒ©s del cuarto sin otro pensáƒ³.  
  
El echáƒ³ al aire abierto el libro áƒ©l habáƒ­a escogido y la vuelta primera páƒ¡gina, estaba a punto de leer cuando áƒ©l congeláƒ³ de repente. La realizaciáƒ³n lo golpeáƒ³ con la fuerza de una pared de ladrillo. á‚¡El habáƒ­a logrado convocar el libro sin una varita! La reuniáƒ³n su fuerza, áƒ©l tratáƒ³ otra vez. á‚¡ "Accio, pergamino!"  
  
El pedazo de pergamino sobrante voláƒ³ en la mano que espera. Hostigue mirado fijamente en lo, no cree. 'Interesar,' áƒ©l pensáƒ³, divertido. 'Quizáƒ¡ trabaja sáƒ³lo para el Convocar y Desterrar el Encanto.' á‚¡Para probar su teoráƒ­a, áƒ©l levanta la mano y concentrar en el libro de Pociones, dijeron firmemente, "Wingardium Leviosa!" A su sorpresa, el libro voláƒ³ arriba en el aire.  
  
Despuáƒ©s que un poco máƒ¡s práƒ¡ctica, Harry se dio cuenta de que áƒ©l podráƒ­a hacer la mayor parte de los ratos habáƒ­an aprendido en la escuela, aunque tomado mucha energáƒ­a fuera de áƒ©l. El suspiráƒ³ como áƒ©l se dio cuenta de que algáƒºn dáƒ­a, la magia de wandless llegaráƒ­a a ser áƒºtil, a fin de cuentas, áƒ©l supo en el corazáƒ³n que áƒ©l tendráƒ­a que encarar y tener que derrotar Voldemort un dáƒ­a. Y áƒ©l dneed de woul toda la ayuda que áƒ©l podráƒ­a obtener.  
  
Suspirando, áƒ©l echáƒ³ al aire abierto el libro y comenzáƒ³ a leer.  
  
*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*  
  
Severus esperáƒ³ pacientemente para Albus para llegar. El habáƒ­a owled al Director acerca de Sebastien, y Albus habáƒ­a concordado en encontrarlo.  
  
Y Sebastien. Aunque áƒ©l no quiso admitirlo, áƒ©l estaba preocupado para el chico. Era casi tiempo de cena, y el chico no se habáƒ­a bajado para el desayuno ni el almuerzo.  
  
Habáƒ­a un estallido en el fuego y Albus Dumbledore dio un paso fuera de la chiminea, las batas que fluyen magestically.  
  
"Ah, buenas noches, Severus. Cuáƒ¡n agradable verlo."  
  
"Buenas noches, el Director," Severus gruáƒ±áƒ³, molestado por el optimismo de Dumbledore y alegráƒ­a.  
  
"Yo recieved su báƒºho acerca de Sebastien," Albus continuáƒ³. á‚¿ "Lo puedo ver yo?"  
  
"Por supuesto."  
  
Llamando una campana, Severus mandáƒ³ a un Duende de la Casa a recuperar Sebastien. El miráƒ³ como el chico andado en el cuarto un minuto máƒ¡s tarde. Por un segundo, la sorpresa destelláƒ³ acrossed las caracteráƒ­sticas de niáƒ±o. Entonces, ellos fueron idos, tan ráƒ¡pidamente como ellos habáƒ­an aparecido.  
  
"Sebastien," Severus dijo. "Esto es Albus Dumbledore, el Director de la Escuela de Hogwarts de la Brujeráƒ­a y la Hechiceráƒ­a."  
  
"Buenas noches, el Profesor Dumbledore."  
  
Habáƒ­a algo acerca de la voz, el tono, eso sonáƒ³ totalmente familiar. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Severus concentráƒ³ en Albus' la voz.  
  
"... Yo lo tendráƒ© que preguntar unas pocas preguntas. Contáƒ©stelos usted si usted puede." Dumbledore decáƒ­a.  
  
"Sáƒ­, seáƒ±or." Sebastien cabeceáƒ³ en la comprensiáƒ³n, sus ojos que traicionan ninguna de sus emociones. á‚¿ "Quáƒ© es su nombre repleto, y quiáƒ©n son usted padres?" "Mi nombre es Sebastien," el chico contestáƒ³. "Soy un huáƒ©rfano. Yo no recuerdo quiáƒ©n yo fui levantado por, por lo tanto yo no sáƒ© mi apellido."  
  
Dumbledore cabeceáƒ³. á‚¿ "Quáƒ© edad es usted?"  
  
"Diecisáƒ©is, seáƒ±or."  
  
á‚¿ "Supongo que usted no tiene la menor idea cáƒ³mo usted acabáƒ³ en el Seáƒ±oráƒ­o de Snape?" Los ojos del Director centellearon alegremente.  
  
"Eso es correcto."  
  
"Muy bien. Para ahora, usted permaneceráƒ¡ con Severus. Usted iráƒ¡ a Hogwarts en unas pocas semanas para educar como un sexto aáƒ±o. Usted tiene hasta que el principio del táƒ©rmino para piense en un apellido conveniente para usted mismo. Usted es despedido."  
  
"Gracias, seáƒ±or." El chico dejáƒ³ ráƒ¡pidamente el cuarto.  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore dijo. "Usted debe tener cuidado de lo que usted dice y hace alrededor Sebastien. El es un niáƒ±o muy sensible; áƒ©l habáƒ­a estado por mucho, mucho máƒ¡s que usted se imaginaráƒ¡ jamáƒ¡s."  
  
á‚¿Miráƒ³ Severus curiosamente en el Director; cáƒ³mo Albus supo de esto? "Usted lo tendráƒ¡ que preguntar acerca de sus cicatrices y bruisings. Pero es apacible y alentando; áƒ©l no es un niáƒ±o normal. Y usted lo tendráƒ¡ que enseáƒ±ar en los varios sujetos hasta los comienzos del táƒ©rmino." Albus sacáƒ³ un pequeáƒ±o, el reloj de plata y miráƒ³ en lo. "Ah estimado, debo correr realmente. Adiáƒ³s, Severus." Tomando un puáƒ±ado de Polvo de Floo, el Director dio un paso en el fuego y desapareciáƒ³.  
  
Suspirando, Severus volviáƒ³ a marcar papeles.  
  
*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*  
  
En siete P.M, Harry, sintiáƒ©ndose levemente hungery, fue abajo para alimento.  
  
Despuáƒ©s que la cena, áƒ©l estaba a punto de volver a su cuarto cuando Snape habláƒ³. "Sebastien, yo deseo hablar con usted."  
  
"Sáƒ­, seáƒ±or," áƒ©l contestáƒ³, su emotionless de la voz, no mostrando cualquiera de su curiosidad. á‚¿ "Quáƒ© es?"  
  
á‚¿ "Sáƒ© que usted no quiere hablar acerca de lo, pero cáƒ³mo usted obtuvo esas cicatrices? Sebastien, yo debo saber ayudarlo."  
  
Hostigue congeláƒ³ en la pregunta, el páƒ¡nico que sube en el pecho como imáƒ¡genes de Táƒ­o Vernon vinieron en la mente: el agudo, cuchillo de cocina, cortando en este hombro, la mirada de la delicia cruel en la cara de Vernon, el mover del latigo, lo golpeando despiadadamente, una y otra vez..  
  
á‚¡ "Me contesta, el chico!" La voz de Snape era fuerte y obviamente irritada.  
  
Hostigue respingado como la voz, asáƒ­ que semejante a su táƒ­o llamáƒ³ por el aire. Fuera de háƒ¡bito, áƒ©l levantáƒ³ sus armamentos protectormente delante de su cara, se prepara para bloquear el golpe que áƒ©l supo pronto vendráƒ­a. El comenzáƒ³ a temblar. á‚¡ 'No,' áƒ©l pensáƒ³, 'no delante de Snape!' Pero áƒ©l no lo podráƒ­a ayudar. El se estremeciáƒ³, recordando el dolor y la angustia..  
  
De repente, áƒ©l couldnt' lo se para ya. Sin oáƒ­do callign de Snape su nombre, áƒ©l compitiáƒ³ fuera de la sala, desapareciendo por el vestáƒ­bulo.  
  
*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*áƒŸ*  
  
á‚¿ "Sáƒ© que usted no quiere hablar acerca de lo, pero cáƒ³mo usted obtuvo esas cicatrices? Sebastien, yo debo saber ayudarlo." Severus tratáƒ³ de mantener su voz calma como como posible. El no advirtiáƒ³ la manera que el chico puso tieso.  
  
Despuáƒ©s que esperando unos pocos minutos, las Pociones Dominan comenzáƒ³ a sentirse molestado. á‚¿Quáƒ© el chico pensáƒ³ hacáƒ­a áƒ©l, lo ignoraba? á‚¡ "Me contesta, el chico!" El ladráƒ³ fuera.  
  
Esta vez, la reacciáƒ³n era obvia. El chico se encogiáƒ³ visiblemente, Agachando como áƒ©l tiráƒ³ las manos delante de su cara. á‚¿Se maldijo Severus para su falta de memoria; Albus no lo habáƒ­a dicho tener cuidado apenas de trastornar el otro?  
  
"Sebastien, Sebastien. .." que áƒ©l llamáƒ³, manteniendo su voz suave y apaciguar, perder la nota usual de la amenaza.  
  
El chico no pareciáƒ³ oáƒ­rlo. De repente, el niáƒ±o cerráƒ³ arriba y corriáƒ³ fuera de la sala. Severus siguiáƒ³ inmediatamente.  
  
El encontráƒ³ al chico en el rincáƒ³n de la biblioteca, rizado arriba en una pelota, temblando visiblemente.  
  
"Sebastien, estáƒ¡ bien, usted es seguro. .." Severus alcanzáƒ³ arriba y puso la mano inciertamente en los hombros de chico.  
  
Sebastien apareciáƒ³ aterrorizado, estremeciáƒ©ndose en su toque. Lloriqueando, áƒ©l rizáƒ³ arriba aáƒºn máƒ¡s apretado, asiendo las rodillas y lo abrazando al pecho.  
  
"Sebastien," Severus dijo otra vez. "Estáƒ¡ bien, nadie lo daáƒ±aráƒ¡. .."  
  
Las palabras tuvieron absolutamente no efecto. Si es posible, el chico pareciáƒ³ apenas rizar arriba máƒ¡s apretado.  
  
Severus fue y devolviáƒ³ una botella de la corriente de aire Calmante. El subiáƒ³ al chico pero fue parado de repente. Mirando con cuidado, Severus vio el sombrero que el chico habáƒ­a creado un protector. Sacar su varita, áƒ©l chuchicheáƒ³ el encanto contrario y la maldiciáƒ³n desapareciáƒ³.  
  
Cuáƒ¡ndo áƒ©l tratáƒ³ de acercarse el niáƒ±o, sin embargo, el chico chilláƒ³. Una luz azul aparecida de en ningáƒºn lugar y golpear las Pociones Dominan en el pecho, lo tiraron en la pared.  
  
El rayo azul de la luz rodeáƒ³ alrededor de y alrededor del chico de llanto, recogiendo la velocidad, girando máƒ¡s ráƒ¡pido y máƒ¡s ráƒ¡pido..  
  
Cuando Severus miráƒ³ arriba, la luz azul habáƒ­a desteáƒ±ido y no habáƒ­a nada en el lugar que el chico habáƒ­a estado sentáƒ¡ndose. Sebastien se fue.  
  
*áƒŸáƒŸáƒŸEnd del Capáƒ­tulo 3áƒŸáƒŸáƒŸ* 


End file.
